


Secret moves

by barbika1508



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbika1508/pseuds/barbika1508
Summary: Sometimes being productive on demand just doesn’t work out. And sometimes you need that extra push or someone else to inspire you.





	Secret moves

 ‘’It’s not the end of the world you know.’’

…

‘’Come on, baby cheer up.’’

…

‘’Jagiya.’’

…

I try nudging him firmer but he’s unchanging. I shift readjusting myself lifting my head from having been resting it against his back to hock my chin over his bare shoulder instead eyes casted downwards onto the notebook he has resting in between his spread legs, while his right hand is you’d think aimlessly scribbling but no, the more I stare down the clearer the picture he’s drawing is. And the mood is not…it’s not the best.

‘’Mino-yahhhh…’’ I try teasing him, but he remains silent expression handsome like always but unchanging from the seriousness, frown still present. I have my arms wrapped around his slim waist but raise my left hand to tap with my fingers against his tummy. His strokes become harsher the marker squeaking as he makes hard lines.

‘’Yeoboseyo, Eodiseyo…’’ I start singing tapping his tummy and nudging him firmer. I’m basically a koala right now let me just clear this out. I’m propped on 2 pillows so I’m sitting higher, my arms are under his and around him, legs wrapped around him and hocked over his thighs, while now I’m peering forward having previously just daydreamed while holding him in my embrace. Cuddles are the best my dudes. But he wanted to be creative in at least some way today hence this position right here and now ‘’…Yeoboseyo geogjeongdo…’’

He moves suddenly, but only to flip another page. He caps the pen and reaches into his pencil case for a pencil this time, going straight back to drawing not even readjusting his position.

‘’ Yeoboseyo…’’ I start again smirking but lean down to press a big and obnoxiously loud kiss to his shoulder, and then over his tattoo my smile widening. He only shifts as if to shrug me off, but its gentle so I continue kissing him more and more, reaching the end of his shoulder and then trail my lips upwards, over his neck but keep the kisses quick. Finally, he chuckles the sound encouraging me more. But as I try to pull my legs away, simply lift them I overdo it and suddenly I’m losing my grip falling backwards over the bed, head nearly missing the headboard only bumping gently into it with the top of my head once I land lying down.

‘’Oish jagiya are you okay?!’’ he’s quick to turn around scrambling trying not to hurt me in the process while he is quick to tug me downwards away from the headboard, hands finding the back of my head while I’m trying to hold back my laughter.

‘’I just bumped it, don’t worry I didn’t hit myself hard.’’ I try staying calm ending up chuckling at his worried expression. But it quickly falters as I see he’s genuinely concerned fingers burying themselves between my hair, touching at my skull.

‘’You should be more careful.’’ He goes on still serious eyes finally meeting my own ‘’Yah did you do this on purpose?’’ he goes on expression softening, one hand reaching up to trace my cheek gently, and tug some strands of hair away the other hand he props himself up to lean over me more comfortably.

‘’I didn’t actually, I’m just clumsy.’’ I reply chuckling, finally evoking a smile to appear on his lips ‘’But I did get your attention.’’ I state triumphally watching as he drops down elbows bending, body resting over my own, but he’s keeping his full weight of off me. Still keeping his head up he’s now watching me silently ‘’So, I would like to make a statement, put this into the universe; I don’t need a radiator anymore or heater. I just need you you’re perfect for the job!!!’’ I exclaim coming with this nonsense on spot. But it’s cute. I’m cute. We’re cute okay.

‘’You’re offering me a job?’’ he asks chuckling eyebrows raising as he stares at me with fondness. I start nodding and smile showing off my teeth.

‘’Its already yours baby boy!’’ he rolls his eyes at the nickname while I burst into laughter expecting this kind of reaction from him.

‘’You’re weird.’’ He states and starts to back away, turning around manoeuvring my legs as he sits in the position he sat in before. His hands do linger over my feet, buthe goes back to rearrange probably the notebook and pencil case that got pushed away.

‘’Not fun at all.’’ I mumble to myself staring up at the ceiling and the glow-in-the-dark stars and planets we randomly bought one day at a toy store. We’re both 12 yes, I agree. But we constructed the planetarium system and some of our favourite constellations. And it’s only one of the not so crazy things we’ve done together ‘’Mino-yahhhhhhhhhhhhh.’’ I groan out loud glancing down at the expanse of his back the tank top he has on very lose. He doesn’t react to me and continues to drag the pencil over the sketchbook. Scrunching up my nose I push myself up into a sitting position nudging him, and oh surprise, surprise he does nothing.

Tapping against his back I run my fingernails gently over his bare skin over his shoulder blades, which does make him shiver but otherwise no sound leaves him. I let my head fall forward over the middle of his back. Closing my eyes, I take the moment of silence in just breathing and thinking of ways to distract him. There are so many ways. Glancing to the side I stare at my bare leg PJ’s having been discharged last night actually. I’m only wearing his shirt and panties my hair is a wild mess most likely. Dunno why he put on a thank top but I’m not complaining about him being in boxer briefs still.

Getting an idea, I start moving immediately shifting to the left side, pulling my legs back as I start to crawl forward. At first, I lean into him peeking down at what he’s doing. He’s drawing a figure for now, only the skeleton of it, and has some other object near it. He doesn’t say anything as I get closer, my head probably in the way. He just continues to draw.

‘’Okay 1-minute time out!’’ I exclaim a bit to loud which makes him jump and honestly, I surprise myself too. But he stops drawing, as I reach for his left hand first ‘’Excuse me!’’ I go on lifting his arm. He goes along watching me as I raise onto my knees.

‘’What are you doing?’’ he asks smiling but cautiously watching me as I push away his sketchbook and reach for his other hand pushing it away.

‘’Ha.’’ I let out a laugh ‘’Wouldn’t you like to know.’’ I procced to crawl into his lap mindful of…his sensitive parts let’s say settling comfortably against him like I did many, many, many times before. Lifting my legs up, I pull his hands back letting them rest over his knees. Getting back the sketchbook, I place it over my own thighs that are propped up ‘’Okay proceed.’’ I announce getting comfortable staring down at the white page, and his hands. Like before he’s not complaining about me being obnoxious or anything just chuckles and shifts forward, behind me a bit but not that it’s uncomfortable.

His hand is back, picking up where he left of as the figure starts coming back to life. I’m kinda surprised he’s letting me off with my antics, with the bad day he has had today. I’m already getting restless, wanting to do something. I want to draw too. But I know he has fallen into it, and I’d hate to be the one to interrupt him, I hate it whenever I’m interrupted with things like these. So, I keep silent and quiet watching as the girl he’s drawing comes to life. And yes, yep definitely not me. Long hair entangled in the wind, moon behind her. Maybe it’s Sailor Moon. It’s a good drawing, it’s becoming better and better. I bet once he…if he colours it it’s going to look amazing.

‘’Is this the girl from the new song you’re trying to write?’’ I find myself asking and then suddenly he’s stopping. Unlike me he does the wise thing; moves his hand away from the paper. I usually stupidly stop but don’t move my hand or pencil and then end up accidentally drawing straight lines over the drawing I’ve been working on for hours. (It happens sometimes, it’s bullshit and stupid I know yes, but do I learn from my mistakes? Of course not!!!)

I feel his breath over the side of my neck for a moment before his chin comes to rest over my left shoulder, eyes cast onto the drawing a bit closer now.

‘’I don’t know.’’ he admits ‘’Could be.’’

‘’She looks like a goddess.’’ I point out ‘’Maybe add tears. Of gold.’’

‘’Your way too obsessed with golden details lately.’’ He comments making me gently slap his knee.

‘’Nice details!! Gold and silver or bronze! They make the drawings look kind of eternal!!’’ I defend myself staring down at his drawing ‘’The moon is going to be white, and silver you got potential to use it around here, and her in nice pastel colour, so you should…’’ he’s chuckling properly pressing a kiss to my cheek suddenly, hands wrapping around my waist like I did before to him.

‘’I should just let you colour it then.’’ He points out sounding amused. I snort dropping my hands over his forearms.

‘’Its your drawing, I’m just giving you suggestions.’’ I reply leaning my head back into him ‘’Also I wanna draw too now.’’ I point out, tapping his hands ‘’So let me just get…’’

‘’No, no, no.’’ he tugs me back into him as I was about to get up ‘’You’re staying right here. You’re my muse, my inspiration so you can’t leave.’’ He ends up saying in my ear gently, making me shiver at the way his breath ghosts over my skin, and the closeness. And then he presses a kiss to the side of my neck.

‘’But I’ll be quick, up and down.’’ Another kiss. And another one. ‘’Ah Oppaaaa…’’ I try which has him smiling as he continues to kiss but hum in approval.

‘’Y/N-ahhhh…’’ he sings in a lower tone, his palms pressing gently against my stomach, fingers spreading as his hands raise slowly upwards.

‘’Mino-yah…’’ I whisper in return ending up laughing as he stops kissing my neck and ends up sighing forehead now resting over my shoulder.

‘’Why are you like this?’’ he asks sounding so done with me as I laugh loudly leaning against him fully. I throw my arms up bending my elbows to wrap my arms around his neck keeping him close as I try to calm down.

‘’YOU LOVE ME!!!’’ I cheer happily which has him chuckling too. Not a full-blown laughter but PROGRESS!!!

‘’I do.’’ he says rather serious still with a smile as he stares at me. It gets my attention the way he’s looking at me. I calm down getting serious but keep my smile on. Its one of those magical moments, you know when everything slows down around us and nothing else matters but him. He’s my everything and always will be. And the starts…my starts must be really lucky for them to allow me to have ever met him in the first place.

‘’You know, I’ve heard a few ways on how to get over an art slump. Or well lyrical one? Creative slump, art block you know what I mean.’’ I start watching happily as he chuckles and giggles while staring and listening to me.

‘’We’re both on the same page yeah.’’ He agrees to which I nod, talking while moving my hands.

‘’Change of perspective! Like we need to switch it up, the scene! It’s already dark lets just get dressed and go watch the stars…oh wait no I mean we could drive out towards the country side, I’ll do it given as you’re not allowed but no problem! Coffee is a thing! We could go to the beach somewhere, wah you know how they can inspire you or the mountains if you want…’’ he doesn’t say anything at first not even stopping my rambling, and as soon as I suggest driving I regret my decision because honestly, I’m not in a mood to drive around not really, but if he wants I’ll just do it! He’s the one having a bad day and I’m here to make it better!!!

Luckily, he starts to lean in my brain processing the movement as in making me slow down the last few words before he presses a kiss to my lips shutting me up. I hum into it, easily following the way he moves. I can taste a bit of the apple juice he drank before the glass still sitting on the night table. As my cheeks heat up, as well as my body temperature starting to raise I actually whine when he moves away, grinning down at me amused.

‘’I finished the song.’’ He states surprising me which is clearly shown over my face by the laugh he lets out.

‘’What?’’

‘’You were dozing off.’’

‘’I was not!’’ I immediately deny it even though it’s clearly a lie. I was dozing off.

Leaning in he presses a kiss to my nose hands readjusting over me ‘’Admit it.’’ he helps me sit up straighter again reaching for the notebook that fell on the bed near my feet.

‘’Maybe a little.’’ I mumble defeated while he goes to flip the pages ‘’But I was cuddling you the whole time as promised!!!’’

Finding the page, he ducks down again to peck me, but lets me holds the notebook words written in a jumble but I’ve learned to read his weird way of writing a while ago. He presses his cheek against my own which usually would be a bit awkward but I focus on the words instead and lyrics already hearing him rapping in my mind. To which I end up rereading some lines two times to focus properly on the worlds.

‘’Huh.’’ I let out fascinated with the imagine he’s put in my head. It has him raising his eyebrows in question looking at me from the side now, head prompted up with one arm as he stares at me, his right one wrapped around me still holding me in place.

‘’Its that bad?’’ he asks insecure ‘’Or that good?’’ as my eyes dart onto him he grins but makes a grimace out of it. What a dork.

‘’Good.’’ I reply glancing back down at the rap part, some of the lyrical things written more in the corners of the page ‘’I’d say maybe polish it up a bit, and your good to go.’’ I go on smiling to myself at the girl and moon part he used the drawing making perfect sense of why it is as it is.

‘’Yes ma’am.’’ He says chuckling as he hugs me close again. I’m busy flipping the pages ending up on the pencil drawing he was doing earlier. It’s nearly completed actually, just a few details here and there, the line art and filling in with colours ready to be done.

‘’You should finish this.’’ I point out making him hum as I examine the way he drew the roses around. Needs work but he’ll get there.

‘’Maybe later. I got more important business right now.’’ He replies with his tone lowering the slightest another kiss being pressed against now the left side of my neck. And another one. (I mean you get the idea, right?) I smile forgetting about the notebook, and the drawing, and the bad mood he was in since he came home from the studio.

‘’Important business huh?’’ I ask teasingly to which he only hums, teeth digging into my shoulder gently. He’s getting cocky ‘’Does that involve both of us by any chance or should I just…’’ giggling as he starts moving instantly I shut up once he presses his lips against my own to which I eagerly return the kiss, but this time not letting him take the lead. And by biting onto his lower lip I’ve made my case. It has him grinning widely and staring in a bit of disbelief.

‘’You little vixen…’’he trails off as I start shifting in his lap, reaching for his wrists more so than hands. He sees that and bites into his lower lip giving me back an equally mischievous smile, eyes glinting. The small wrestling match if I can even call it that is over in literally 3 seconds. Just as I turn around knees planted on the bed and not on him…I don’t want to hurt him…again…I’ve kneed him more times that anyone would’ve liked in the…jewels. Honestly, it’s still a wonder he’s with me.

As I was saying as I stand on my knees, ready to push him backwards so that I can straddle him and declare my supremacy, suddenly he’s tugging us sideways making me yelp for a second at the sudden movement and direction of the pull. Instinctively I close my eyes as my body hits the mattress his hands still holding onto my own tightly. He is the first one to start laughing joyfully making me grin but look at him in disbelief eyes wide. The complaint dies on the tip of my tongue as I get starstruck like I do most of the time, in the mere presence of the boy that’s now lying on his back still laughing genuinely.

His now blonde hair as the pink washed out, is still pushed back some strands wildly sticking where his head is resting on the bed. But it’s the way his eyes are crinkling, the way his chest moves happy laughter echoing around me, and the carefree expression he has on…fucking lucky starts thank you!

Without saying anything I scotch closer untangling our hands which gets his attention, smile still wide but eyes now opening and focusing onto me. I lean up and press a gentle kiss to his nose in return smirking widely before lying my head down, forehead pressed against his shoulder.

‘’Bet you didn’t expect my secret moves huh jagiya?!’’ he asks teasingly laughter ceasing.

I smile at the comment ‘’I did not no.’’ glancing up he starts to shift pushing himself onto his side, arm stretching over me until I feel it wrap around my waist.

‘’Why are you so far away?’’ he whispers easily tugging me closer. I shift according to him, letting my own left arm wrap around his slim torso, legs already intertwined with his, the other hand squished against my body and the bed but I’ll endure it. He rests his left arm down so I can use it as a pillow. Settling down I’m perfectly aligned with his face, smiling as he’s smiling back staring at me.

It’s nice, peaceful, tranquil around us. And I find myself not wanting to break this moment ‘’You know what?’’ I whisper his smile widening eyes unmoving from my own. He has such pretty eyes.

‘’You love me.’’ he whispers right back making me giggle at the gleeful way he says that. And then the onslaught of kisses are back, all over my face.

‘’You love me.’’ I end up whispering back still giggling like an idiot uncontrollably. He’s adorable, still persisting until I purse my lips his lips finally meeting my own. But he doesn’t engage further ending the sweet kiss and leans back to look at me.

‘’Thank you jagiya. I love you.’’ He turns a bit serious hold around me only slightly tightening eyes again taking me in. And now I know for sure he’s over the funk he has fallen into. Luckily cuddles did they’re job.

‘’Love you more, Mino-yah.’’ I tease back which gets me the rolling of his eyes.

‘’That’s Oppa to you!’’ his fingers are quick to dive in, over my sides. And we can all assume by the end of the night we are luckily both exhausted more from laughter than the bad day.


End file.
